A Half Host Life with Monster Girls
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto left his village to explore the world to see and allow his skill to grow...but all that when down the hill when he has to do his mother's job of being a Host Family for monster girls. But as much as they drive him up the wall, he enjoys it, will he find what he was looking for outside his village or will it be more than he bargains for?
1. Chapter 1

**_AzureKing: Yo all, been writing new and newer stuff lately huh? Well here's one that I've been wanting to try~ Hope you like it!_**

**_CHAPTER START_**

_Clang! Clang!_

The sound of metal hitting another piece was echoing through the room as a young man was sitting near a furnace as he occasion place a small long straight piece of red hot metal into it.

The young man wore was naked in the upper body to show his tone body that was fit for a train runner, his lower portion was a formal hakama that had a white upper of his top was undone and fell on his sides. A small red cloth was keeping his spiky hair upwards as he didn't want sweat to fall into the work that he was done and to keep his eyes away from it as well. His tone body show that it was a healthy tan from no doubt an active lifestyle. His blonde hair was nearly matching the flames that the furnace that was spewing out. Clear sky blue eyes that complimented his mostly western looks, despite being clearing Asian. Lastly had small three whiskers marks on both cheeks.

"Hmm not good, this composition of metals aren't really a good match. Good enough for standard stuff but not my level." He judged as he placed it into water and left there ignoring the loud bubbling noise it made; which resulted with a sigh escaping his mouth. "And out of materials…"

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Come in." Naruto said as someone entered the room, quickly pulling up the upper clothing into his arms and secured it tightly. It was a very tall woman at a height of 7 feet 1 inch with very large breasts. Her long hair is dual-colored, white in the front and blue in the back, and is worn in a very long ponytail. Strangely enough, she has a pair of large, sideways-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with clothing consists of nothing but overalls and a pair of workers gloves and also wears a "cow bell" around her neck.

"Oh Chizu," Naruto recognized as he looked towards her. "What's up?"

"You told me to get you after an hour. Its up." She said with a smile, before looking at his work. "Ah as always you look pretty sexy when your crafting is done!"

The boy sighed inwardly, this was the thing with this woman. "Thanks and thank you for the compliment." He said although the last bit was a bit sarcastic, but he gained a more friendly smile. "Alright time for breakfast what do you feel like having?"

"Anything since your cooking is always amazing." Chizu smirked.

The young man wondered how he got from being alone… to being an experimental Host for Monster girls? Oh right, sorry, around three years ago the governments around the world discovered the existence of monster girls. Although many speculated it was far earlier than that and were secretly discussing the bill before the media found out. Thus the Inter-Species Culture Exchange Act Bill was passed. The new bill was formed only three years ago to not only protect the human and monster populace, but also give them insight into each cultures and more.

And by the day, Earth has now become a place for both human and monster kind. Since then, families, and many people around the world has been getting into this act to learn more.

Because of this, many of the monsters were able to come to the countries that they usually do not hail from. As some would like to understand places for future careers or ideas to use back home when they return, thus the Host families were created to help out.

As the vast majority of humanity didn't really see much problems while the lesser disagree and called them… well monsters.

But Naruto didn't see them as such. They were just curious about human culture and wanted to learn more. There was nothing to do with that.

Well he actually was in the same metaphorical boat as the demi-

SQUEEZE~!

"...Chizu, please let me go…" Naruto muffled his words as his face was between Chizu's chest… which he could tell she is an M cup more specifically her B-W-H sizes are 127(M)-67-95. Were all Minataur women this big? Huh, must be hell finding a good bra for them. "Seriously I might not be able to breathe in a few moments."

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Chizu chuckled in such a mature way as she kept his face pressed against her chest. "Don't you like this?"

"Not really… you're cold." Naruto declared bluntly hoping that his words might make her back off. By no means he is cruel to women, otherwise his big family which consist of mostly women might cut off his manhood for doing so… but knew that sometimes the best way to deal with dense or blunt women were to be the same way. "And I am hot as the metals I work with!" He declared as the women seem to start to become moist when his body was touching hers despite the clothing between them… well for her as Naruto is usually shirtless when doing his 'job'. But it still rang true as the outside air was cold enough to show steam from Naruto's body as it was stuck in intense heat for an hour.

"Oh sorry." The woman back off by removing her hands, "You should get into a warm bath." The woman declared as she saw Naruto closing the door to the small building in front of him. "Why do you-"

"I got a zombie virus inside that kill everyone in fifty mile raidus." He lied but smiled darkly when the woman seemed to lose all color when hearing that. "Not to mention I keep a couple soul sucking weapons as well. So don't want to come in here if you want to live long."

THAT one was true.

"G-Got it…!" Chizu cried out, nodding furiously.

"Good." Naruto smiled angelically before closing the door. "Haaaaa… that was too close…" He sighed in relief. Just how much more does he have to endure? ...Seriously why did this happen?!

FLASHBACK

_Naruto was spending all day in his little building as always ever since he came to this city from Hokkaido region where he used to live. "Is a Naruto Uzumaki here?!"_

"_Hmm?" The young man looked to the door he used to enter, "Come in, wait don't!" He cried out as it was too late as the person who open had to cover their face from the sudden release of ungodly heat that all left the room at once. It seems to be too much as the person started to sway a bit from the exposure of it. The young man pull the person to the side of the sliding door as he locked it, but shivered when looking down to see snow. Right it was about winter since he started to do his work, "Sorry about that, when I work the heat has to be inside to keep the temperature from dropping to keep my work at its peak." _

_The young man looked down and saw the person was a rather attractive woman wearing a black suit and black long hair. And she had a pair of shades over her eyes. "It's quite alright." The woman said, taking off her glasses to reveal her brown eyes. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"_

"_Yeah, why?" He asked as the woman handed him a small business card, "Oh…" He looked over it and read it aloud. "Coordinator?"_

"_Yes! I am Smith, I help Monster Species get host families. Originally your mother was going to be a host, but I got a call from her to tell me that she had to cancel due to not coming. But I heard from the neighbors that they saw a blonde delinquent around here."_

"_D-Deli…" Naruto moped as his back bent over to hear that word repeat nonstop in his head. _

_"I-I apologize." Smith sweat dropped with a sheepish laugh. "I meant no disrespect."_

_The young man scratch the back of his head as he shook it, "Its fine, so what do I need to do? Want me to take care of the problem by doing my mom's promise after all?"_

"_Oh thank kami you do have a heart!" Smith said grasping his hands and shook them roughly. "No more paperwork! I'll get the girl to come right now." With that she left his sight and no doubt when to where the front of his home was._

"_...Wait she brought the girl here anyways?" _

END FLASHBACK

The young man was currently cooking, as he now forego his smithing outfit to a simple white T-shirt and loose fitting pants. A simple outfit just like his smithing outfit, not to mention he just finished a shower given his damp hair still slightly clinging on to his head. Clearly Chizu enjoyed it as she smells the air that her enhanced sense of smell was catching whifts of cinnamon and apple from the male.

"That was over a week ago…" Naruto mumbled as he hit his wrist to make the pan he was holding to flip a buttermilk pancake. "Hey Chizu you want extra pancakes like usual?" He asked getting a stack of five pancakes on each plate, but had plenty of batter leftover.

"Can't you make something else besides those?" She asked as the woman didn't really mind his food being usual the same old thing, it was tasty as hell! But after the first five days it started to get boring, he lived outside the city where his parents made a home before they were expecting him. But when he left his village, his mother told him to use their old house to live in, but the only problem is that it's a bit far from most stores so he had to be careful on trips. Mostly on making sure to take little amount of walking as possible and get stuff down as efficiently as well...

"Hmmm…" Naruto looked at the remaining batter and tried to think of a way to use it differently. Then an idea hit him. He saw it when he was in Asakusa one time at this restaurant where the pancakes were so big and fluffy. Those who have tasted it remembered it being so light despite appearances that the taste would be heavy. And the hard butter that went it complements the mature sweetness of the pancake.

A pancake souffle, that's what it was!

"Oooh!" Chizu said watched as Naruto presented a fluffy pancake to her. As he washed the last of the dishes, as he usual like his food a bit cool down before eating, he heard his phone ringing.

"You eat up, it's probably Smith." Naruto declared moving to the room that held the ringing device. He went to the front door to see a landline ringing, the young picked it up as he spoke, "Yes? Who is this?"

[_"Good morning, Naruto."_]

"Hey Smith." Naruto greeted casually, though it wasn't a surprise that she would call again for the upteenth time.

[_"How's Chizu? She alright since I dropped her off?"_]

"She's fine. Eating breakfast at the moment."

[_"Good, good."_]

"So what's up? I know you're not calling just for idle chat." Naruto said placing his back against the wall to know that he might need something to keep him standing if the woman gave him surprising news.

[_"Ahhh, straight to the point aren't ya."_] Smith said as Naruto could feel her smiling from the other end of the phone. [_"I like that. Not one to waste any time. Right! So I might have another candidate that will stay at your place."_]

…

…

…

"THE HELL YOU ARE DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed out but quickly flinched when he heard a plate shattered from no doubt Chizu being frightened by his sudden loud voice. "What the hell you mean another candidate!?"

[_"Exactly as I said."_]

"I only agreed to take in Chizu because of mom's promise! I never agreed to taking another one in!" Naruto growled in irritation.

[_"But it's in the contract. Did you not read the fine print?"_]

Naruto popped a vessel. The fine print… It's always the damn fine print! Curse those contracts and their hidden clauses! This isn't what he agreed upon… well his mother- okay actually his mother is an idiot.

And that's not an insult, she takes pride in both her strengths and flaws.

[_"Look if it helps, it's a friend of Chizu that wants to live near you. And _it _could help as some minotaurs need other… minotaurs to help with minotaur stuff,"_]

"You said Minotaur three times." Naruto deadpan on the lack of word use. "But alright, when's she coming? I just need to know in case if she needs a cold or hot room, cause this house is kinda…" He looked up where the stairs were going up to see a cold mist. "Temperature is screwy."

["Right about now."]

"Dammit." Naruto mumbled. He _isn't_ the type to blow up but being from his village they need to keep calm if possible. "Coming." With a sigh, he walked up to the door and opened it and standing in front of him was a very tall 7 feet 3 inches, dark-skinned woman with very large breasts. She is remarkably fit and muscular and her hair is short and dual-colored, white in the front and dark brown in the back, and usually hangs loose. She has a pair of large, upward-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur.

Naruto eyes calculated on her body, one for taking her beauty and somewhat impossibly sized breasts that aren't sagging down rather are perky L cup...more specifically her B-W-H sizes are 122(L)-69-98…god damn he wanted to kill his godfather for making Naruto realize that he can still know a not just a woman's cup size but also their 3 sizes by just looking.

On the other hand or eye if you want to cut hair or whatever the human expression is, she was built or had the genetic of warriors in her bloodline. Her tone body was different from Chizu's body, given on how her tone stomach from the overalls expose side showing him, and how she seem generally bigger every…where. Dammit now he is starting to think like his godfather.

"Yep, she's standing here in front of me now, Smith. Thanks…" Naruto muttered, fighting the urge to deadpan in front of the new tenant, but he had to keep his wits about him.

[_"Great, thanks Sweetie! Ta-ta~!"_] Smith sang, before the phone cut off.

"..." Naruto sucks air between his teeth before looking back, "Chizu, your friend is here!" He yelled out before nodding to the new arrival with a semi-warm smile, "Good to see you here."

The dark skinned woman only nodded before fidgeting in place as Naruto took a step back and allow her to gain entrance to his home. "Please come in." He gestured, letting the dark-skinned minotaur into the house. "You'll have to excuse the mess in the house. I've been trying to get it cleaned for a while now and haven't had the time." He apologized.

The woman only gave a questioning look before she saw the fan that was nearby suddenly fell down, "..." She only gave a wide eye look when that happens.

"Huh," Naruto simply said as he looked upwards, "I thought that fell on me two weeks ago…"

"Oh hey, Cara! You made it!" Chizu grinned, seeing her friend. "Any problems on the way here?"

"Cara?" Naruto echoed as he pointed at the new arrival, "So you do know her? And where was…?" He trailed off in hopes she can finish his question.

However, he was ignored as the woman hugs her friend tightly smashing their breasts together… and L and M… man if some of his old village buddies heard this they would have begged Naruto to take a photo.

"Cara you're gonna love it here, this guy is like prime mating material!" The first exchange student declared with a wide smile.

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto blinked. Mating material? Since when does he have the time to be a relationship? He's too busy building stuff! It was the real reason why he left his homeland-

Cara response was a simple head tilt as if asking 'Really?'

"Oh yeah~! He has a hot bod, his fingers must be godly on how he made most of the kitchen stuff from his little forge outside and… he's _this_ big_!_" Chizu smiled kindly as if talking about something that was easy to announce while showing her friend the length. Cara blushed on her lovely tan skin as she seems stunned at the gap between her friend's hands.

"...How did you…?" A slack jaw Naruto asked as the size seem to be a bit exaggerated… he was at least two inches smaller than what she-

"You were rushing to the bathroom and didn't have pants," Chizu responded as Naruto snapped his fingers, the made sense morning wood with the sudden urge to pee would make him a bit bigger.

"But… did you really have to point that out?" Naruto mumbled in embarrassment.

"Oh? Should I say my breast size then?" The light skin minotaur asked as if she thought evening out-

"No! No, no, no!" Naruto said as he didn't really want to pitch a tent at this moment. He turns to the clock that was nearby, "You girls, doing anything besides farm work Chizu is doing?" He asked as his task as a Host is to help or at least allow the girls who are going for a career in the near future.

Chizu wanted to start a farm with her fellow friends but need some experience in cultivating a field… although it said it was going to be a milk farm, it was weird considering a pretty huge of the population of Japan is lactose intolerant. Wonder why they wanted to do that here in Japan of all things… hmm might be a farmer's secret or something.

"No, and I guess besides moving in some of your stuff into your room is all you got Cara?" Chizu said as the dark skin woman simply nodded.

"She doesn't speak much does she?" Naruto deduced on the minimum amount of speech as the new arrival favor simple gestures to convey her feelings.

"She's a bit shy. But you'll get used to it." Chizu told the young teen who nodded.

"Hmm…okay then. Chizu, go ahead and help her out to her room and then you can show her around, okay?" Naruto said.

The dark skin pointed at Naruto with a lost look as Naruto probably knew that meant 'what about you?'. "I got some work to do, I'll be in my forge." Turning on his heel, Naruto walked towards the forge.

"C'mon Cara, I'll show you around!" Chizu said, holding her friend's hand before dragging her along while carrying her things. "You're going to love it here!"

"..." Cara stared at her friend as Chizu looked back to where Naruto's backyard would be.

"Him? Oh no, he's a workaholic." The blunt woman stated, "He says that he works in the government to make the stuff the new…unit has."

"?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"You girls ready?" Naruto asked as he now wore something for an outside meeting than relax homewear, it was loose-fitting shirt that had an odd orange spiral mark on his left side, along with a pair of tan khakis and white socks and black sneakers. "Cause we need to go now or never."

"Sure~!" Chizu said as she and Cara were still wearing their blue jean overalls, along with big busts still exposed.

_'We really need to do something about those…'_ Naruto sighed in his thoughts, not wanting to deal with something so…risque.

"?" Cara tilted her head as Naruto chuckled.

"We're shopping and for me selling my old shit." He pointed forward for the girls to see and somehow missed a large SUV. "We're taking that to the local flea market nearby."

"?" Cara tilted her head again in confusion.

"A flea market is where a type of street _market_ that provides space for vendors to sell previously-owned (second-hand) merchandise." Chizu said as the woman watched Naruto stuff the back of the car with a large number of black cases into it, "You aren't selling illegal are-"

"No."

"Alright then!" The woman declared leading her friend into the car as she allowed her to sit up in the front.

The young man sat up into the driver's seat (Which was right side like most standard Japanese vehicles), he buckled up and looked at the women. "Alright, we got three rules and three objectives to do on this outing." Naruto declared as he gave them a stern rule. "First rule, you know the drill no violence on humans, second no leaving under my watch, and three we're going to sell my stuff as much as possible. Understood?" He asked no hostile or warning on his words, it was simple and direct, as they were grown women that understood consequences.

"Yes sir." Chizu said with a mock salute as Cara simply nodded.

"Good." Naruto nodded back but then thought about it. "Okay, in addition to the rules we have objectives, we need to get you new clothes, find some stuff that can make that empty house look nice…and look for any used consoles." Naruto blushed as he started the car.

…

What? His village still has Turbo Street Fighter when the newest systems were out with VR games. He wanted to play as much of them as possible!

"Sure!" Another salute and nod was all it took for Naruto to press on the gas pedal.

XXXXX

"We're here." Naruto declared smiling as he saw hundreds of people coming and going in and out of the flea market, humans and Liminals alike, going through their day of buying and selling stuff.

"Uzumaki?" A dark-skinned woman with pointed ears asked, showing the three she wore an ID necklace to show that she was the people organizing this swap meet. Naruto noticed she wore a grey business suits and small tight grey shirt. Her hair was tied in a small bun on the back while the front of her head slightly frame her lovely face. Her kind cobalt colored eyes gaze to Naruto's sky blue orbs. "You can set up shop anywhere here."

"Ah thanks, Mabui." Naruto declared as the woman bowed before heading away, he turned to the girls with a big smile. "Alright as you saw, that woman was a Liminal. An old friend I meet up here when I came. As long as you come with your Host, you can allow walking freely… but…" Naruto gave a hard look. "But any mistakes you make can cost you quick deportation."

"Understood." Chizu nodded.

"Hey its Naruto!" A man started walking over to Naruto's car, "Hey man, I was wondering when you were coming back!" The two tall women looked at this man who was a burly man wearing green camo clothing, they became a little worried as the man show a large military knife at him.

Cara glared at the man as she was going to-

"JESUS MAN!" Naruto screamed as he took the item from the man with a shocked look. "What the fuck did you do to my baby?!"

"Sorry about that, I uh… had a little butchering problem." The man laughed sheepishly.

"You call this little?! The blade is dull as hell and the edges are chipped! What were you cutting!?"

"Uh… my Limania girl is a Golem and likes- GAPOW~!?" The man cried out as Naruto grabbed his waist from behind and German suplex him with red in his eyes.

"And you thought using it to help carve cool symbols was a good idea?" He roared before watching the blade. "Damn it's impossible, not only it's dull but the thickness is now too thin to even sharpen. Can't fix it."

The man sighed while getting up, "Damn, how much for a new one?"

Naruto smiled as he gave a charismatic smile, "Well you're in luck, Darwin-san." Naruto said as he went to his car to take out a large black case to put on a white table that was already there due to Mabui and the other organizers did for him. "I got all kinds here."

"Whoa, you've been busy." Darwin gawked, seeing his collection.

"Did most of these in my spare time." Naruto shrugged off. "Well, take your pick."

"Hmm…"

"So you make these?" Chizu and Cara moved towards Naruto watching the human male look at each knife before touching them and did a few small movements for a feel.

"Not in the beginning, I wanted to do something else but when I knew it wasn't going to work, so I just change them and got these." He said watching the man holding two knives, similar to his old one. "Can't choose?"

"Hmm…" The man nodded

"Alright, then you buy one, then I'll throw one free. I really don't need the money as long as I can get someone else to use these." Naruto declared as the man's eyes lit up.

"REALLY!? Then I'll get two of these and two of these!" The customer pulled out two more of the same ones he had already.

"Alright, that would be 5000 yen." Naruto declared as the man slammed his money and skip away happy. "Thanks again Darwin-san."

"Well, that's one happy customer," Chizu commented.

"Here." Naruto declared passing them the money he received, "You girls are going to do a quick swipe of the area and get some new clothes beside the overalls. I know those things aren't the comfiest but wearing something cute…or whatever girls like." Naruto suggested as the two looked stunned at his kind gesture.

"A-Are you sure?" Chizu stuttered.

"Yeah, it's fine. Go ahead and shop."

Naruto eyes gazed at the two looking around the area, "Hmph," He looked up to see a raven winged man in front of him. He had dark spiky hair with red colored eyes, smiling at the blonde in front of him, "Well if it isn't the runaway prince." The man mocked although Naruto smirk made it seem like a friendly jab. The blonde young adult looked at the being, he looked human...if you ignore the jet black wings that was protruding out of his back. They were folded to prevent wind to push back the young man that they were attached too, he wore a simple shirt that had odd red and white fan on where the heart should be at. The young man had white shorts that stop a few inches at his knees. His fair skin was usual for his kind of race that Naruto had met in his town, similar to Naruto if the young man didn't gain his tan from his outdoor lifestyle.

The young man watched as dark haired teen lifted his hand, "You got any katana's?"

"Not for a Tengu jerk like you…" Naruto shot back as the teen gave a single chuckled at that.

"Takes a jerk to know a jerk," Sasuke smirked.

…

The two eyes soften as Naruto spoke first, "Been awhile Sasuke." Naruto gave his hand for a handshake to which the other male gladly took.

"Likewise, the hell are you doing in the sticks?" The Tengu being asked as he saw the area, "Last I heard you were supposed to get hitched."

The young man scratches the back of his head in slight shame, "Kinda the reason I want to lay low in the first place… why are you here?"

The male pointed to where a young pink-haired woman was busy negotiating a deal for blankets, "My host, Sakura, wants me to spice up my room, but I was too stubborn to do any shopping. Ergo, she took my ass here."

"She's got ya wrapped around her finger huh?" Naruro smirked.

"Well… she's been good to me." Sasuke admitted with a soft smile… before realizing something. "Wait…you left…you better pray to whatever God you guys believe in because if _they_-"

"They won't if you keep your mouth shut~" Naruto hissed out looking around in slight nervousness.

…

The two couldn't help but let out a small snicker out of their mouths and Naruto pulled out some black rectangular cases, "I got some for your Race type, more speed and won't be a burden."

Sasuke just smiled as he saw the instruments Naruto produce for him, "Alright, let's discuss a price."

XXXXX

"Damn, I sold everything, sorry everyone come back in two months and I'll make more!" Naruto announced to groaning crowd as he smiled on how his unsuccessful end products being useful for someone. As he loaded the car with the empty cases, the ones that weren't sold with the more dangerous weapons, before looking around for his-

*BANG~! RATATATATAT~!*

"...You gotta be kidding!" Naruto mumbled as he saw a flood of people running away. "God damn my reverse luck," He made a quick middle finger to the sky. "Hope you see this lord Inari!" Dashing and skillfully evading the people running at his direction he saw a group of both humans and Liminals being hogtied by…

"Buu buu~!" The leader, at least on how Naruto noticed on his gun seem more powerful than the others, laughed out. "We the Pioneer Orc Renaissance Kinsmen!"

…

…

…

"SRRNK!" Naruto nearly had to break his fingers from realizing the anagram that words made. "Fuckin' pork~! Nee-chan would laugh at that!"

"HEY!" The leader's voice said as Naruto stiffen at that loud voice. "I know some of you are still around, if you don't leave we will kill you…if you're dudes! If you're chicks…eheheh get ready for a pounding~!"

Naruto lost any amusement as he took out a small object from his pocket, "I hope you can make a proper hidden talisman this time around, Naruto..." Naruto said to himself before shouting. "The hell are you doing, you future pork belly toppings on my ramen?!"

"BUUU?!" The whole group shouted at that before sniffing the air. "The hell?" The leader said pulling out his weapon forward, "I can't smell him, look we want to make a statement."

"And what does it have to do with using hostages?" Naruto asked walking forward showing himself to the group. '_About five including the leader. All packing assault rifles, unmodified…'_ The young man's mind race countless ideas on how to stop them before looking over to the hostages and groan.

There they were…Cara and Chizu both glared at the orcs that took them hostage before watching Naruto moving towards them.

"...FOR HENTAI TO BE CATER TO OUR KIND…" The group yelled as Naruto finally lost it…literally broke the last meta- aw screw it time to get crude.

Naruto eyes became a dark violet color while his canines lengthen out, "Time for a royal beat down!" He said dashing forward, "I hate perverts so this is a win for me~!"

"S-Shoot him!" The leader said as he and his gang all pointed their guns on Naruto and let fire!

"Keep an eye on their main direction…" He stated side jumping to avoid most of the gunfire before rolling to continue, as the bullets started to get close he immediately got on his feet and flee back and went to the other direction.

"Keep it up boys!" The PORK leader said smiling as he had this brat on the ropes. "He can't do anything but dodge!"

"Naruto ran away!" Chizu screamed desperately in hopes to not see her friend bite the dust. Cara nodded vigorously before noticing something, she nudged her lighter skin friend before making her eyes point at the little sight she saw.

"Damn, this kid is surprisingly quick!" The minions said before looking down, "Crap out of ammo!"

"BUU! ME TOO!"

"Aw shit, did we bring the extra magazines?!"

The leader rolled his eyes on the regular stupidity of his own kind, of course they forgot their ammo but his hands went to the back of his belt where...where...his hand was comical just groping his own butt until-

"Hey looking for these?"

"Ohh thanks I thought I was like…oh no…" The Orc Leader paled as he saw two of the hostages standing behind him all holding the magazines that they needed. "O-OI~! I got-"

SCEEERCH~!

The leader jaw drop when Cara simply grab the barrel of the rifle and _twisted _it, she gave a simply smirk while wiggling her eyebrows saying 'Your move…' all over her face. "I give-!"

WHAM!

"Oh shi-" Chizu covered Cara's eyes as her friend did the same while the rest of both terrorists and hostages, watch Naruto slam the Orc leader's head to the ground before grabbing a nearby rock and slamming it down. And again…and ten more times. He didn't kill him, but made sure to show the rest not to continue. One of the remaining orcs pointed at Naruto, "Y-You broke the treaty rules-" The piggy man stop as he saw two little furry ears on top of Naruto's head, "Y-You're-?!"

The two minotaur girls eyes widen as they saw Naruto smiling handsomely as he walked forward towards them, "You girl's okay?"

Cara and Chizu faces slowly gain pink on their cheeks seeing the man they lived with almost killed himself to protect them. "Naruto…"

Both Chizu and Naruto were stunned to hear Cara's voice, which was surprisingly sweet and soft sounding contrast to her body and height. And to Naruto's _greater_ shock she pulled him into a hug and held him tenderly…

"Oh sweetie~!"

...Oh there was the death bell…

Naruto turn to see a smiling Smith looking at him, "H-Hey." He started to see a black suited woman and like Mabui she wore a matching short skirt. Oddly she wore sunglasses that covered her usual lovely hazel colored eyes. She had long straight black raven colored hair that parted on her sides to frame her face. Being an agent of the law, Naruto was thankful that his mother put enough fear in him not to focus on her body so no body measurements...where were- his started to analyze when they looked downwards to her-

"We need to talk…"

OH THANK GOD~! He was about to find out!

XXXXXXXXXX

As the Orc's were now being handcuff, on the side where Naruto and the hostages were getting checked out by the ambulance, "So I'm in trouble?" Naruto asked as he watched the medics running a quick look at the girls.

Smith shook her head with a smile, "Nah, you're cleared cause of those~" Leaning in two flick two fluffy fox ears on his head. "You said that-"

"I know what I said." Naruto glared at her.

"So why are you hiding them?" Smith asked with a frown, rare from what Naruto had noticed considering their few interactions, as she saw Naruto covering his head with a nearby bucket hat.

"Well one," He looked around awkwardly, "I have reasons… second is that-" The blonde stop as he saw Smith take off his hat and stroke his ears. "That…that is the main reason why I hide them when they come out."

"Huh?" Smith absentmindedly asked before shaking her head from the distractions, "R-Right got it, so you want to tell them or…?" The suited woman pointed to the two exchange students heading towards them.

"Can you? This day has been…" Naruto can't even...oh god now he's _one_ of those damn modern folks for saying 'Can't Even' meme thing!

"Sure, you girls okay?" The woman stated with critical eye.

Chizu nodded puffing out her large chest, "Yes, we only got some red marks from the ropes those Orc did on us." To prove it, the woman lifted her wrist to show rope marks indeed on them. "But for us Monsters, we heal quick and- gah." Chizu gasped out when Cara nudge her elbow deep into her friend's chest. The dark skin Minatoar only pointed to her long ears before using them to point towards Naruto. "She says what's with the fox ears on Naruto?"

"Oh right…he wanted to tell you while I got and send those piggies to deportation." Smith gave Naruto a thumbs up to his stunned face, "Bye~!"

"...Oh she's so dead when that bitch comes back…" Naruto said with twitching eyebrow, he looked at the girls with slightly apprehensive look. "So where should I start?" Cara and Chizu only gave deadpan looks before pointing at their ears. "Okay, good start to choose. I'm a Kitsune half breed."

"You're half human?" Chizu blinked in surprise watching Naruto rub his hair to show his monster traits vanished.

The young also opened his mouth to point where his lengthened canines were now slowly returning to normal. "Kinda, for some reason my human side is more dominant than my monster half. So technically when I was born they jotted me down as a human than half or even monster. Due to my kitsune traits being unnoticed at the time."

Cara seem to understand given how focus she was listening to his story, she then looked where Smith was at, which was scolding the orcs in a scary manner.

Seeing her gaze, Naruto concluded that it was properly the main situation on his real nature being revealed. "Right, the host thing.' Naruto chuckled as he leaned in, "Well, it has been a good amount of time since the treaty was in effect. Not to mention some monster businesses were actually doing far better than what the government even dreamed. So they decided to make another step, some of the human's host were not as ideally as good as they thought. Some outright tried to claim abuse from their monster to just deport them." Naruto said as the girls looked angry at that. "Many did this due to not receiving the more cutesy or sexy ones. So they believed it was time for some other monsters to be host as well, given that a few monsters that were well behaved could live together."

"And you're that?" Chizu said for both her and cara as Naruto nodded.

"Correct, it will be better to half a half bread to start out first before an actual monster host. Not to mention I look human and technically my race is human on papers, unless I lose my cool then _poof_ monster ears." He said as a small cloud appear on his to show his kitsune traits. "It seems that you properly want someone less...me?" He deduced from their stunned looks.

"What?! No way, you just saved our lives. We're just a little shock that we got a rare chance to help other monsters to have host families." Chizu said grinning widely as Cara soft smile only amplified the meaning.

"Glad to hear it." Naruto gratefully said before watching Cara whispered something to her friend's ear as she seemed to be in agreement. "What is it?"

"Hey…" the blunt girl said with a frown. "You have a tail?"

The male couldn't help but blushed at the question, "N-Not that's not any o-of your business!...But yes."

Once again Cara leaned in to whisper, Chizu smile became slightly perverted as Cara finished, "Show us, in exchange for not telling us about your situation! And let us touch it!"

…

…

…

"Hell no! In case you don't know this, but if a male Kitsune lets someone touch his tail… it's like really…embarrassing if it's not someone you…" Naruto mumbled the rest of the words, before seeing the girls pouting at him. "...Ten seconds…" he pathetically announced before slightly tugging his pants down ward, barely an inch as he won had no control on maintaining his monster side. The girls watch in amazement when a single bushy golden colored fox tail was now out from Naruto rear end. While the Male in question face so red in the face, it was a miracle he didn't combust. 'If Okaa-chan, Selkie-nee, or others at the village hear this...I'll be the first male kitsune to show his tail not in front of his fiancee…"

"Wow~ It's so…so…fluffy!"

Feeling the fur across her palm, Cara actually muttered out a single audible word. "Soft."

"Yeah, velvety soft." Chizu said. "Hey, Naruto. What shampoo and conditioner do you use to make it this good? Better yet, your diet."

"Hmhmhm…" the poor boy bit his lip hard to do his damnedest to not moan from the pleasure of his tail being touched so… expertly. "Y-Ya down now?" He said rudely as he felt ten seconds were done. "Cause I'm pulling out...before something goes off…" he lately said as he was about to pull on his pants.

"Aww...but it's so fluffy!" Chizu said as Cara lip quiver like a toy was snatched away from her.

"T-Too bad...we're going home!" Naruto said walking away from them...with a way to noticeable limp in his step. 'Now I see way kitsune's aren't allowed to show their tails like that so easily. It gets kind of addicting to get their tails pet."

He just hopes he can handle these two girls…

Although as she limped away he didn't noticed Smith pulling out a phone, "Huh? Two more girls? Ugh, darling already has to many but...I think I know a guy~!"

CHAPTER END

_**AK: And that's the beginning~! I really like the Minotaur girls chapter and choose two of my fav girls to add into Naruto host family. Now Naruto will not have any girls that belongs to **__**Kimihito Kurusu or would live with him. Both Naruto and Kimihito would have their harems but no take away, so don't say thing like add Lala or Miia, Naruto will get girls from the anime/manga and the game that the series had. I hope you like the idea i had for Naruto being a host even though he's half monster but is technically a human from a small lookover. I hope you all review and next is my Code geass...and new revived Negima fic, this one or no more. Like my Code Geass and Freezing, this is the guaranteed perfect one 10k and looked over again and again if you still like Negima please follow me if you haven't for my redemption of it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AzureKing: Hello all. I hope this fic will be good enough. The lack of writing inspiration was slowly getting back to me. Well no other thing but answer some stuff.**_

_**Yes Naruto was once engage and no I will not add the other girls from the MC harem into Naruto's so please stop asking me. **_

_**CHAPTER START~!**_

Naruto sighed as he entered his home, he finally finished another order. Usually, he liked being paid to make these, but the orders were of...unique that he had a bit of trouble dealing with. He saw the two minotaur girls also entering the kitchen as he arrived. He smiled as they wore hand made sweaters from the flea market they went to, at least his hormones would be kept down from seeing too much skin. "How are you doing girls?"

Cara lifted his hand to greet Naruto as her other hand was rubbing her eyes from the sleepiness.

"Morning!" Chizu greeted loudly smiling at Naruto's usual shirtless form when he did his work. "See you got into your work."

"Mmh…" Cara groaned, rubbing her ears from how loud her friend was, so early in the morning. Can't she sleep in for once?

"Come on we-"

DING-DONG~!

"What the hell is she going to pick up her orders?" Naruto complained as he tried to relax when hearing that loud sound. "You girls decide what you want to eat, I'll get it…"

As he left the girls smiled at each other, "So...you like him too?" Chizu said with a soft smile as Cara blushed faintly on her chocolate colored skin, and nodded meekly at her friend's words. "Hehe, well I'm glad we both think that way. We should do something special for him."

Cara looked at her best friend in confusion as to what she meant by that.

BANG~!

"NOOOO~!"

They turned their heads to hear Naruto exaggerated scream, feeling fear for their friend and crushed they rushed forward to help. Although the second they reached the hallway to see the front door was open… but on the floor was a blonde girl kissing Naruto's face repeatedly as he tried to dodge them.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you so much!" The girl giggled happily.

"Get off of me!" Naruto wailed out.

"Oh c'mon, I wanna keep kissing you! That's how much I love you!"

"Na_RU_**TO...**:"

Never before Naruto felt so much dread in his life as he looked up to see the two girls who were practically towering over him. They didn't look happy and their glares were so piercing that Naruto for one reason or another shrank down to some form of chibi.

"Um… girls?" Naruto squeaked in fear.

XXXXX

"So she's your cousin?" Chizu said with an embarrassed blushed, clapping her hands into a prayer gesture. "Sorry~! We didn't mean to fly off the handle?" She bowed to the boy she likes...as his 'cousin' was snuggling up to Naruto who was covered in bruises and bandages. "And get off him~!"

"Wheee~!" The girl said as soon as the minotaur girl let go the young blonde woman flipped her body over to lock her hands underneath the more physically fit woman...to slam her down while straddling her. "Yay~! Again~! AGAIN~!"

…

What just happened?

Was all the light skin minotaur girl had to think about when she was looking at the smiling girl just… sitting on her tone stomach with her fox tail…

Tail?

"Geez Selk," Naruto said, slowly recovering from his pain as he smiled at the girl who rushed to his side attempting to kiss him, only for a single finger on her forehead to stop her from proceeding any further. "Warn a guy if you're visiting."

"But I can't help it~! I missed you~!" She said she was still trying to lean in but to no avail."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean you had to tackle hugging me like that. I swear I don't know how in the world your old man Kaden handles you," Naruto shook his head.

"Kitsune?" Cara's voice whispered as the two related members stopped their own thing to look at the dark skin woman.

"Right, everyone time for a more formal introduction. This is my cousin, Selkie Uzumaki-Nanasaki." Naruto said as the young girl smiled while throwing up a double peace sign at the girls. "Her old man's nine-tails like my ma. Ma's youngest brother who knocked up a cute girl at an early age," He said, gesturing a single lock of unusually colored hair on Selkie's. "Out of the whole generation, we're the only two Kitsune's to be the same age!"

"Huh? Generation?" The two girls said as the two fox children smiled widely at that.

"Our village is one of the original places to form a multi-ethic area for all monsters." Selkie started as her smile grew larger. "Although most of the Kitsune's are the biggest race there. So to keep things from overpopulating most Kitsune's need to have a few children or even one depending how many are still in the village. Our other uncles and aunts, all 72 of them, already had used the amount of children this current decade. Making me and Naruto-kun the last kids to be born until five more years. Generation 99th."

"Seventy-two?!" Chizu cried out in shock. These kitsune must be very fertile to have that many generations!

"Ha, I remember nearly all our cousins spoiling me for looking like our founder~" Selkie said before her smile was lost for a moment, "And well, Naruto had to work hard to get his spoils…"

"Why? What happened?" Chizu asked.

"It's nothing…" Naruto said in a low tone as the girls felt slight fear on how cold his eyes looked, until they became warm again. "What are you here for?"

"...Oh right~!" Selkie said before loosening her kimono to take out a small letter, "This is your mommy, Kushina-obaa-chan~"

"Really? Ma never writes like this." Naruto said looking at the letter and smiled, "Oh it looks like you get to take my place as the North Gatekeeper post."

"REALLY!?" The young girl said going behind Naruto's shoulder and blushed cutely, "THANK YOU~! MWAH~! THANK YOU~! MWAH~!" She gratefully said/kissed her cousin as she was esatic for the news.

"North Gatekeeper?" Chizu parroted, with the other minotaur girl looking confused.

"It's an old job I used to do." Naruto shrugged but pushed off his cousin, with enough strength to send her out the wall! "Being an old village means people think we have secret powers. Both other monsters and the government, we just keep our famous family members corpses underneath the Elder Tower. That's where my ancestor Tamamo runs the place."

"Tamamo… as in Tamamo-no-Mae?" Cara said with a shiver, the THIRD dangerous monster in Japan folklore?

"Huh?" Naruto and Selkie (who returned from outside) tilted their heads to the side, Naruto to right while Selkie went left. Before tilting to the other side, "Tamamo-no-Mae?"

"You don't know Tamamo-no Mae, the third dangerous monster in Japan next to Shuuten Douji and Sutoku Tenno!?"

"Everyone at the village calls Tama-obaa-obaa-obaa-obaa-obaa…" "What she means to say," Naruto started as Selkie kept on saying Obaa with a finger standing out to make sure she got the number right this time. "That the super old hag, doesn't like talking about that story." Naruto said before pointing to his ears and Selkie's tail. "When that first started to be passed around Japan, lots of hunters wanted to skin us for the death of their emperor."

"That's Tamamo alright…" Cara and Chizu both deadpanned at the same time.

"Oba...obaa...obaa…"

"Shuten has the second largest village in the boonies compared to us, and I think Sutoku is dead…" Naruto cupped his chin at the thought, "Either way, it's pretty good to live…" His head turned to Selkie with a horrified look as realization came into his eyes. "So you don't… need a human… escort… to…"

"Obaa-chan~! 232 Obaa's~!" Selkie waved her two standing fingers. "See?"

"Selkie… did you get permission from Tamamo to visit me? Like a pass from the village?" Naruto shakily asked as the girl stiffen before her hands quickly cup around her body.

"Uhhhhh~ about that~" Selkie poked her fingers, chuckling weakly.

"…" The two monster girls living with Naruto looked at each other… she didn't… did she?

"You mean to tell me… that you never told her… at all?" Naruto felt his eye twitching badly. "You… snuck out of the village?"

…

"…uh-huh."

"Cara, please get the phone. Tamamo is going to have to pick Selkie up in a crate...Again."

"AGAIN!?" Chizu said while Cara left to get the phone, "And you're doing what he says!?"

"NOOOOOOOO! No, no, no, no, no! Please don't put me in the crate again!" Selkie whined as she held onto his leg for dear life.

"If it's between me getting my ass hitched or you sending via crate...again...for the seventh time in a row. Then its you buddy." Naruto patted her head kindly.

"Yadaaaaaaa! I don't want to leave~!" Selkie complained. "It's nothing but boring in the village! No one wants to play with me! Not even Daddy!"

"So I'm supposed to entertain you for the rest of my life?"

"YES!"

"Uh-huh, not happening…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Then marry me~ then we can play all day like we were kids~!" She cried now her whole body was clamping on his leg.

"What part of 'not happening' did you not understand!?"

"I dunna wanna goow~!" She cried out… to the point she couldn't really speak normally.

"There's a thing I have. It's called responsibilities. I'm trying to earn my honest keep and I don't have time to play right now."

"Baa Narudooo~!" Selkie whined again, as tears fell from her eyes and her nose was so runny with snot.

"Ugh~! I just cleaned my clothes! Get off!~" Naruto said, raising his leg with his cousin from the ground…

"Ahh~ Idea~!" Selkie said leaping off the leg at the last moment when Naruto slam his foot-

CRACK~!

…

…

…

…

…

"FUCK-DATTABAYOOOOOOOOO~!"

XXXXX

AN HOUR LATER

XXXXX

"Good thing… Kitsune's can heal… fast." Cara said, holding a hurt Naruto on her back as they made they're way to his car. "Can… you drive?"

"Kinda, it's one of those cars that handicap people use. In case I cut off my hand when working on a demonic sword or whatever." Naruto grumbled to himself. Selkie is in so~ much trouble now!

"Mmmh~!"

The two looked to see Chizu smiling awkwardly as she held a bound and gagged Selkie… oh by the way the bound is a spider style bondage rope technique all Kitsune children must master.

Orders by Tamamo.

"Shut up, we're sending you back to Super-Great-Times 232- G-Ma by plane. Hopefully Smith won't take it out of my paycheck for this favor." Naruto said as Cara gently placed him into his driver's seat. "Thanks." He smiled kindly as the woman pointed to the other seat. "Yeah, you can take that seat."

"Mmh? Mmmhhmmhm?"

"No, we're not sending by crate for the last goddamn time!" Naruto said, starting up the car, "We're dropping off my newest stuff for Ms. Smith's friends. Apparently Sasuke works there now."

"Sauce~!?" Was only Selkie's muffled response as Chizu placed her into the back of the SUV vehicle.

"Yes… 'Sauce' is there." Naruto chuckled darkly, enjoying the fact Selkie can't do anything. Also missing the three girls shivering at his evil mood.

"MmmH Sauce! Anyone but Sasuke~!" Selkie cried out, _eating_ her ballgag to speak once more, who was struggling to herself from her bondage ropes.

"You brought this upon yourself, Selkie." Naruto shook his head. "So just accept your fate."

"Cara?"

"Mmh?" The dark skin woman lean back to see Chizu smiling big, "We got ourselves a fun husband~"

SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH~!

"OW!"

Naruto stops the car, ignoring Selkie crashing out the front window, "What?" He said to see the girls shrugging off their conversation.

After driving… then returning back to get Selkie who was still on the side of the road, Naruto and the girls made it to the city. While they were in the more rural area of the land, Naruto did learn that Smith worked in the city that his clients often live in. Thus she made a deal with him, and that was-

"Yo Smith!" Naruto said dragging Selkie in by her hair, ignoring her whining on letting her go and staying with him. "I got the shit you need and I got alien with me… by that I mean an immigrant not a real alien!"

The four enter the Inter-Species HQ building to startle the other monsters, "Relax I ain't a bounty hunter in this fic, that's To Love me." Naruto waved them off as some just looked oddly from his words. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh Naruto," Smith said as she approached him. "I take it you're-" She then noticed the kitsune that Naruto was dragging. "So this is the one?"

"HELP! I WANNA MARRY MY COUSIN…~!"

"She can stay~!" The shades wearer said with a thumbs up, only for Naruto to take out a white coat and placed it over his shoulders.

"AH~" Selkie's eyes sparkled at the sight, "North Naruto is returning~?"

Naruto soon got up in Smith's face, with a candy cigarette in his mouth, "Oi, you wanna piss me off bitch~?"

Foooo~

Cara and Chizu, were both descendents of battle/war Minataor, so they had a sixth sense unknowingly to danger. It was clear how everyone was holding their breath and how the air got frigid cold when that last word left Naruto's mouth.

She leaned in to the young man, whispering to others it might've been seductive… but it was a scary moment on how her shades showed her dead eyes to the young man. "I dare you to say that again…"

"You heard me. Are you trying to piss me off, bitch?"

We're sorry, but due to a mistake in production we lost this scene. Please wait for the next paragraph to come up.

Selkie was holding Naruto close to her as they cowered in fear as Smith calmed down. The whole area was trashed about as the mayhem finally settled. "Y-You know scary people Na-chan~" she said without a bit of amusement as she and Naruto witnessed hell inside that woman… "You sure she's not a Demoness or something?"

"Nope… 100% complete human…" Naruto muttered, "Smith I swear to Lord Inari… I will never say that again…"

Smith smiled so hard it was rigidly angelic, "Good boy." Soon things seem to return to normal as Naruto lost his fear, "So you got the goods?"

"Stop making it sound like I'm a sex worker, but yeah." Naruto looked to see the two minataur girls holding four large silver suitcases nearly as tall as them. "Should we do the last bit of check up before handing them over? Then send Selkie home?"

"I told you I don't wanna~!" Selkie whined. "I wanna marry you~!"

"It's not happening!" Naruto said tugging on the rope to drag the kitsune girl… and making the others wonder why Smith was allowing a human to abuse this- "She's my cousin."

Nevermind then~!

XXXXX

The four and Smith enter the floor for her new squad, Monsters New Law, a task force dedicated to handling monsters when they bend the Monster Law and normal Law enforcement can't do anything to them. Naruto saw the four members he had previously met prior as he needed to see how physical fit they could handle his weapons.

The first was a very tall woman at a height of 7 feet 5 inches with tan skin and long flowing hair. She has fangs, pointed ears and very large breasts with her 3 sizes being B160(P)-W72-H119. One of her most noticeable physical features is a single large red horn in her forehead, which connects directly to her skull.

Another was a small, petite young girl with her height at 4 feet 2 inches with her 3 sizes being B64(A)-W48-H71. Her skin is dark, she has very long light-colored hair and black sclera. However, this is not her real form. Naruto knows her kind very well to guess what is real and not.

The third was a girl with one eye instead of two. She has short, shoulder-length bob-cut purple hair and wears her standard M.O.N. uniform. She has a height of 4 feet 11 inches with her 3 sizes being B73(A)-W54-H75.

The last was their leader, who seems to be an ordinary human but, on closer examination, her skin is stitched together and is various shades. Her body appears to be a patchwork of parts sewn together. In addition, the iris of each eye are of different colors, her left eye being green and her right eye being yellow and her teeth are all sharp and pointed. Her hair is dual colored, red in the front and black in the back. She also has big breasts and is slender and curvaceous. She has a height of 5 feet 3 inches with her 3 sizes being B85(E)-W58-H87.

"Yo Naru~ _Thinkfast~_" The Zombie redhead woman charged at the young man only for him to jump and grab her head between his legs, shifting his weight to _RIP_ off her head! "Aw dammit! I lost again!"

"GAHHHH~!" The two women living with Naruto screamed out as the head just chuckled from being decapitated!

"Cool~!" Selkie said, crawling to see the head more closely.

"Zombina, you really need to stop doing that…" Naruto sighed, holding up her head. "I might pop your head like a zit by instinct one of these days."

"Wow, didn't see that coming~" The dark skin girl said with obvious amounts of sarcasm in it, "Glad to see you don't mind being a ragdoll for him to play with Zombina."

"Oh shut it Dopple, the kid was fun to mess with when I popped out my boob!" She would have said more if not for Naruto quickly sewing her mouth shut, "MMMH~!"

"Yeah, Naru's stitch work is kinda hard to open up…" Selkie announced to the dead woman as she rolled on her back. "So she's a Zombie judging from her stench."

"Zombie?" Chizu asked as the kitsune girl nodded.

"Undead's have been easy to be noticed by most animal Monster types, heightened sense of smell ya'know?" She said as she looked at the dark skin girl, "And judging on the lack of care and nakedness, she's a Doppelganger."

"Yeah, Zombina the Zombie and Dopple the Doppelganger… man those names are weak…" Naruto declared with an odd look, he noticed sometimes monsters had names weirdly tied to their monster names.

Either that, or they were just lazy with naming them.

"Ohh, we miss you fluffy~!" The largest girl of the room said squeezing Naruto dangerously close to death! Ignoring the angry looks of his two housemates and pouting looks from the other Kitsune.

"Stop… can't breathe… choking~!" Naruto wheezed as his face was turning blue and tapping out rather hard. Soon the moments became rage as his fox traits appeared… but that was the wrong move!

"FLUFFY~!"

"GAH MY SPLEEEEEN~!" Naruto cried in agony.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gahhhhhh…" Naruto was lying on the couch as he felt his soul barely hanging on as it was desperately clinging onto his mouth. Thankfully most of the girls, save for Smith and Selkie who were busy patting Naruto to comfort him, held back the large tan woman who cried softly.

"Fluffy~" She weakly reached out for her sweet warm cuddle buddy.

"You ok?" Selkie said softly, taking out a small wooden box, "I got some of my mother's healing salves." She was about to put some on before Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, save it… and get her away from me! She's evil~" Naruto declared dramatically pointing at the woman. "Everytime I come Tio breaks my back… and not in the fun way Ma told me to do!"

"But you're so fluffy~!" Tio complained.

"You're a death to me… you hear me? Deaaaaath~!" Naruto cried out. Tio could've sworn she heard a mirror crack and shatter in her mind as she looked absolutely pale.

"…Wow, I never saw her look so sad. Kudos~" Dopple said with thumbs up, as she slowly backed off as a Hanya mask appeared behind Naruto.

"Ooh… Naruto can do super granny Tamamo's Hanya mask… scary…" Selkie stated, with a gulp.

"Hanya… mask?" Chizu tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh right dummies can't see it…" The kitsune girl said before Naruto took out the suitcase. "Whacha made for them Naru?"

Naruto didn't say anything as he slowly built a sniper rifle, "Here," He gently passed to the only member not to say anything, a Monoeye. "Manako, Smith asked me to make this one lighter than the others." He said pointing to the long stock it has, "This can be taken off for less weight but the trade off is-"

Cara helped the tied up Kitsune female up, "Is he that talkative about his weapons?"

The golden haired girl nodded, "Oh yeah, Naru has been in love with his work since he was doing it. It's why a lot of females in our village wanted to marry him."

"Do I need to ask how many?" Chizu questioned the female kitsune.

"Oh, pretty much the entire young female population." She snickered, "But really it was that bad, even worse when he became one of the Gate Guardians. It was like 'Oh hey he's famous and strong, let's get him to give me his babies.' basically…" Selkie said with a slightly sour mood, she may joke about it but she hated how most of the people who talk behind Naruto's back for being so different now want him when he shows them they were wrong.

"Rough…" Cara muttered.

"Oh, it almost went that way when one of the girls ambushed him."

"WHAT!?"

Naruto looked back as Manaka took a breath when he finally stopped explaining his weapon to her, "Ya mind? Trying to explain here."

"Uh… yeah, sorry…" Selkie pouted.

"Thank you." Naruto said, before looking back to the cyclops girl. "Now where were we? Oh yes, that…" He said, before he continued his explanation.

"Ok, now we need to get to Tio… unless you want me to take the payment out of your fees for each hour that you need to explain." Smith chuckled as Naruto sighed, taking out a riot shield, "Ooh looks nice." Indeed it was, as it looked like the typical Riot shields that SWAT teams use in america.

"This one's for you, Tio. And _don't _hug me for it!" He warned before throwing said shield at the tall girl.

"I don't need it, I'm very strong- Eep!" She ducked when Naruto shifted the shield to its bottom side as it shot out a small red dart. "Whoa!" Tio then watched as Naruto flew towards her with his shield, raising her hands to stop it but slowly being pushed back. "Geh…" She grunted in slight exertion. Soon he stopped and backed up as he pointed to the red dart in the wall.

"See that over there?"

"W-What about it?" Tio asked warily, trying to regain her breath when finally working a sweat.

"It's a magnet." Naruto chuckled, pointing to the top of the shield, "This one pushed away the shield and with the one that attracts it will make you unable to stop short of a war type monster."

"Alright!" The zombie girl said standing up and taking it before it fell on her pinning her to the floor. "Ack help!"

Before Naruto could react a black blur came from his side and lifted the shield of Zombina, "Heh, kinda light for us eh Nartuo?"

Selkie paled comically as she hid between the two minatouar women, "S-Sasuke?"

"Raven?" Cara asked as she saw him with pitch black wins.

Chizu shook her head, "But it's not his arms as wings, so a hybrid?" She asked, noting that some Liminal Bird types were able to have arms either due to being half Liminal or some kinda genetic flaw allowing them to have arms instead of wings as them.

The dark haired teen shook his head, "No, well I'm a Tengu, we all have a full set of limbs and our wings." He looked at Naruto and smiled as he gave him a high five, "Good to see you."

"Yeah how's the new sword?" Naruto said as Sasuke smiled taking out a black katana...that was reversed?

"Been slicing up fruit for Sakura-san cafe, so it's good on sharpness but to use it properly in battle…" He started walking past Naruto...before swiftly swinging the sharp side to Naruto's neck. The blonde only brought up his shoulder as a loud 'clang' came from it. "Hoo? You brought armor?"

Naruto moved back almost as smoothly as a duck on water, taking off his shirt to expose his upper body, shocking that his left shoulder was now black. "Not really, but I can do some simple adamtine skin hardening seals~"

"Oooh~!" Zombina smiled with a slight nosebleed, "Two hunky boys duking it out?! Score~ It was so worth it to get the guy to join the team~"

"I gotta admit the blonde has abs that can have meat grind on them." Dopple said with an easygoing smile as Selkie gulped.

"W-We might need to run. Fights between Sasuke and Naruto tend to get-"

BOOOOOOOM~!

"EXPLOSIVE!" She screamed being flung to the wall with everyone else as Naruto kicked Sasuke so hard that it made a sonic boom that caused the shockwave to happen!

"WHOA!" Zombina cried as her body was sent flying...apart! "Dammit I just got them sow from the last mission!"

"You okay?" Tio asked Smith in a rare serious tone which the Coordinator nodded and looked at the two simply smiling as they attacked each other with strikes that would easily be classified as intent to kill. "You." She looked at Selkie who 'eeped' at being called out. "How bad do you think this goes?"

"They're smiling...so they might destroy the room and us if we're not-GAH!" She shouted as another shockwave hit them as Sasuke flew at Naruto with speed to make the sword coming to contact on his hardened skin redo the same process as before.

"Ahhh~! MY LEGS!" Zombina cried watching being flung to the air.

"Stay…" Cara said to Dopple and Manoko who nodded as they were being shielded by the strong tan woman who merely merely struggled against the force.

Naruto slightly moved to the right to barely miss Sasuke's thrust, sending his left fist to his face. When he flinched, Naruto moved quickly, moving behind as he moved his hands back to grab his neck. "Ocean Kitsune Style! Water Guillotine!" Naruto said as the women could see the artistic background of a waterfall slicing down a sheet of metal!

"Gak…" The Tengu smiled as his wings expanded and flapped to flip him over while swinging down his blade at Naruto's face. "Bye!"

"..." The young merely lean back as it barely nick his face, as he did it the young man in turn flip back himself like his friend had done, using the tip of his toe to send the katana into the ceiling. "I can do this all day…" Naruto chuckled getting into the boxer's stance. Sasuke smiled as his right arm came forward while his left went behind his back. He rushed Naruto jumping first and spinning to send a kick to him, Naruto caught it flung Sasuke to the wall near Smith and Tio who gasped as the young man spread his wings the second he almost made contact with the wall.

Black feathers flew gently across the room as he tucked them, jumping with great speed at Naruto grabbing him by his neck when the blonde failed to intercept him with a punch. Dragging the blonde to the floor roughly as the speed slows down enough to allow Sasuke to get a nice footing to throw the hybrid Kitsune into the ceiling...into the katana. Thankfully only hitting Naruto with the hilt hard as he fell to the floor clutching it. "Give?" He asked as the young man nodded, soon as he saw that he gave his hand. "Nice-"

However the second he saw Naruto smile, he knew…

That he lost.

The young man drags him down to the floor, flipping the Tengu teen into his back as he grabs hold of Sasuke's neck with his right while the other hand keeps his legs together while his legs bend his back! The lack of airflow, unable to move free, and slowly bend his back to a point where it was starting to become a serious-

WHAM~!

Smith blinked as Selkei came from behind to hit Naruto causing him to loosen his grip for her to push Sasuke away. "Enough! That could've killed him!" She spat out in a harsh tone as the two teens muttered their apologies.

"Didn't mean to do that/Sorry for making him do that." They poured as the two chuckled as Selkei went back to her usual bubbly smile snuggling next to her cousin. "Perrrfect~"

"You know, saying that is almost treason back home." Naruto deadpan trying to push the girl who went back his defenses and held on to his chest. "Tamamo still has problems with her Cat Self…"

"Ohh that's right…" She said as the dark haired teen chuckled.

"Man, I love that cat's cooking, which is weird because its usual raven's in the food...so would that be like...cannibalism?"

"Depends, are you a crow?" Naruto chuckled as Sasuke flipped him off, "Love you too man~" He shaked his head as the others watching felt odd from such an intense scene but Smith smirked.

"So...we have a problem." She said looking at the rooms walls and ceilings were slightly undone and/or ripped from the shockwaves. "Even with your stuff...I might have to charge you."

"Gah…" Naruto paled as certain green haired kitsune back home, would be holding her abacus then turning slowly at the fact he made her lose money….precious money. "Awwww…."

Smith back off shock to see the young man gripping his head as he comically tear up, "Uhh,"

"It's our money keeper." "Treasurer" "Treasurer." Selkie fixed her words as Sasuke lended his voice, "She is usually laidback for a kitsune but when the budget gets slashed...she gets really, reall~y scary!" Selkie cried hugging herself. "And I thought her sisters were scary! She is the worst!"

"Ahhh," Naruto whined out as Smith scratched her cheek.

'_Okay, now I feel bad about that...I will not take his money.'_ The suit wearing woman smiled softly, "Alright, no money. But I need you to take another girl in...as compensation for this. Sasuke you're doing the paperwork for the damages."

"YES!" Naruto hugged her, ignoring the woman who was punching his back when she started to feel something crack!

"Okay, okay! Let me goo!" She whined as her team just laughed at her predicament. "Help me you jerks~ GAK~! SOMETHING IS CRACKING GAH~"

"Aw, such a great scene…" Selkie said slowly inching away hoping to head back to her cousin's house before-

"Now for you…" Selkie lost her color, including her clothes, when she felt a slender hand...turning she saw the ghostly face of Smith.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

XXXXXXXXXX

LINE BREAK

XXXXXXXXXX

"Cruel…" Cara whispered when she said how Naruto just left his cousin behind like that. As soon as Smith alerted them their new arrival was coming, Naruto allowed her to take Selkie as he went to take the girls back home. Thus the three were rushing back to their home to get some food for the new person.

"Oh right, I'm the cruel one." Naruto chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "Look she has a job to do back home. And knowing her, she'll do a great job. Hell with her, she would be able to keep the enemies from her area away, no one wants to be her new toy." The young man's sweat drops as he remembers the many kids fleeing in terror from her very dangerous rough play.

"So you really were happier today." Chizu mutters from the back with a smile. "Your friend and cousin made you cooler than usual."

Naruto raises an eyebrow before nodding, "Yeah...Sasuke and I go _way_ back when we were kids in the same sector in the village, and Selkie despite her oddities was and is my closest friend." He started as the young kitsune hybrid made a turn as he fondly remembered those days. "Sasuke was real prick but chilled out thanks to Tamamo-obachan."

"You miss home?" Cara said softly, wondering he was homesick.

The young man shrugged as he slowed down the car when he arrived at the street market, "Alright girls get the stuff and I'll get some the necessary stuff if she needs dry heat or whatever." He said as the girls nodded, "Thank this."

They grab a small wallet as he smiled, "They can take cards, Smith gave me one that already has my money on it. So get what we want and more, I got a second fridge for a reason." He said as the girls smiled at that kind gesture. "Now...where to get some dry ice…"

"Excuse me ma'am…"

Naruto turned his head to see a woman rudely taking an apple from a kind old lady and ate it without paying. "..." He sighed when he knew the woman didn't seem to have any intention of paying. Watching the woman slowly and seductively biting the apple as the juices cascaded down her lips and chin. "Mmmh, refreshing…"

The young man saw her looks. She has smooth silver hair and red horns, she wears a black and red vest, matching the color of her scales, she has a black thigh-high socks with boots matching her scales, she has a long red tail and red wings. She also has a voluptuous body.

She merely looked at Naruto, pointing to him, "You…" she sauntered toward him, hips swaying back and forth to make the males around gaze hungrily at her. "You pass with your looks, you are now my servant!"

_Ring~ring~_

Naruto grabs his phone as he no doubts it was for him at this odd moment, "Smith?"

_"So hey~"_ The voice of the agent started out with a gentle and nervous tone. _"So the girl we had apparently didn't want to wait, can you-"_

"Lemme ask you something; she was some kind of dragon, very beautiful and just called me her servant." His face became more stone like as there was a hang up tone.

He left his village to avoid a beautiful woman...now they keep following him home...full cycle like Tamamo crazy love reasons.

The woman cupped his chin, "Come on, you may speak to your lady Horo. Thank me for choosing you."

...Yeah he was screwed over by his fate. He was pretty sure that Neji guy was coming from the right place when fate screws with you.

"Come on, tell your mistress that you're thankful~!"

Yup~ bends you over with a iron rod..l

CHAPTER END

_**AK: Selkie will not be in the harem...maybe, if people really like how I portrayed her. And the third member of the household is now here. Hope you like it, please review for more frequent updates.**_


End file.
